Team of Heroes
Hello! This is the team of heroes story. Please note that few users add a part. At first a former named Master Toa had an idea of a team of heroes. He made a great impact, what I mean is that he left wiki and the chapters added by Team Of Heroes members are all here including the very begining parts. Enjoy! Attack of the Makuta Icarax Master Toa April 16, 2009: I Master Toa have found a matoran who can help me on my quest to find new heroes. I was talking to my matoran mazeka. "Use this weapon carefully," But he was attacked by Makuta Icarax! I had save him, but then a shadow leech apeared, I shot it back. But time was running out I couldn't get closer. Suddenly! Icarax was shot up into the sky, I saw my matoran with a gun that shot Icarax into the sky. So we continued on our quest to find the next group of heroes!!! Trouble in Metru Nui Mazeka369 April 16, 2009: After we were attacked by Makuta Icarax we went to Metru Nui looking for any Toa remaining. When we got to Metru Nui there were sixteen rahkshi at the coast. I shot some with the gun I had while Master toa shot most of them with his sword that charges energy. As we went through metru nui sneaking around we found about forty rahkshi. They saw us oh no, I wondered does our journy ends here? The 40 Rahkshi vs Master Toa & Mazeka Master Toa April 17, 2009: I Master Toa and Mazeka battled against the Rahkshi. Mazeka369 kept on firing while I was charging my sword.Then I a sliced 13 Rahkshi "Good work sir," Mazeka told me. Mazeka destroyed the rest but a wall broke down. It was the leader of the Rahkshi. I battled but I was slammed to the ground It came after my matoran but I shot bombs the Rahkshi was on the floor. Mazeka slammed his dagger against the Rahkshi. On the ground I saw symbols it said: two heroes will destroy the Rahkshi and will become victorious. I wondered if there were more Toa. Finding of a Chronicler Mazeka369 April 17, 2009: As I was fighting the rahkshi I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Master Toa was looking at something but I almost forgot about the Rahkshi, it almost hit me with his staff but I ducked in time. Then I stabbed my dagger into his Kraata and went to see what Master Toa was looking at, it was a tablet. When I was looking at the tablet I saw a matoran behind a building, I asked the matoran "Did you make this?" "Yes" He said, I could tell he was nervous by the way he talked. He then asked us if he could come with us, then I turned to Master Toa waiting for an answer. Meeting the chronicler pt2 Master Toa April 21, 2009: We followed the chronicler to a cave. There was so many weapons and swords. Then suddenly the chronicler was attacked it was antroz. I had to destroy Antroz. But the chronicler was dying "What shall we do!" Mazeka said. The chronicler said that canisters could heal him. Mazeka took him to one canister to heal himself. "Help!" I said Mazeka shot antroz and he was knocked unconcious. The chronicler came to me and Mazeka he said that there was a invasion of Makuta happening soon. I wondered if our journey ended on that day Prepared for the Invasion April 21, 2009: After I shot down Makuta Antroz and draged him beside the enterance of the cave. Then I went to see if the chronicler was ok, he was fine for right now. As I was looking at the weapons I found blueprints of my Swamp Strider! I asked the chronicler how did you get your hands on this I asked. He said a team of toa battled a makuta for it, but I didn't knew who the toa were. As I thought about what the chronicler said I remembered how my swamp rider was destroyed, it was destroyed by a Makuta shapeshifting into a ferocious rahi and ripped it to shreds. I remebered the makuta saying "I am Makuta Gorast, ruler of the Tren Krom Peninsula, conqueror of the Visorak horde, and you are a worthless matorian so I will spare you". Then the makuta went off, I wondred if I was going to meet her again. I looked at the weapons but didn't take any because I saw an exact copy of my Swamp Strider at the back of the cave. If theres going to be an invasion of Makuta I'll be prepared. Invasion begins Master Toa April 23, 2009: After Mazeka and I got out of the cave, there was Makuta flying and crawling. I saw Icarax and his army of Makuta. Me and Mazeka saw something else it was the Toa Nuva! They had came to help. "Attack!" I said. Makuta kept on falling. "Three makuta flying I shot all and they were down" Lewa said. I had slice them all down, Mazeka came with me. Then Krika apeared. "Where are you going puny Toa." krika said. Mazeka shot him down with one shot. "This is going to be a long invasion" I said. To Be continued! The Ignika's Strike Mazeka369 April 23, 2009: After I shot Krika I went back to shooting Makuta with my Sswamp Strider. As I was shooting all of the Makuta near me until one of them fired shadow energy at one of the swamp rider's leg. Then the leg of it started to bend like a twing and snapped, I jumped off before my Swamp Strider fell to the ground. Quickley I got out my dagger and gun, the dagger was in my left hand while my gun was in my right. I aimed my gun straight at the Makuta until the gun felt wet and slimy. It had been replaced by a Kraata, I threw it away fast and then the Makuta said: "You were going to hurt yourself weak matoran." with a smile of madness. "Makuta like you are always saying your more powerful than any other beings, but are you more powerful than my friends?'' I replied with a smile. The Makuta then sensed a being behind him, he turned around and saw a matoran leading a group of matoran with weapons at ready. The Matoran shot the makuta with a gun like mine, he was the chronicler from earlier. "Did you need help from Team Ignika." he smiled. Master Toa Really Needs Help Master Toa April 28, 2009: The Team Ignika helped Mazeka build a new Swamp Strider. I had went inside a cave, there was lots of Makuta. They attacked me. I sliced a Makuta in half, then Gorast attacked me. They all tied me up. "Ha ha!" Icarax said. Then they started sucking my energy out. I thought this was the end. Tied Up Mazeka369 April 28, 2009: As I'm making sure the group of Matoran are building my Swamp Strider right I told Lumara don't put that there put it under the complexer he looked at me like I was speaking a different language. What I mean was put it under the blaster thingy." "Ah,sorry. I'm not use to making things like this." Just as soon as I was going to see how the other matoran were doing I heard someone yelling HELP!! HELP!. I quickley rush to where I herd them saying help and found a cave and I saw Master Toa he needed help, the Makuta saw me I was unarmed for the moment Icarax shot shadow energy at me too fast for me to duck. I was knocked out unconsious I woke up and found myself tied upside down with a vat of lava under me! Help from a Toa Mazeka369 April 28, 2009 '': I tryed to get myself free but it didn't work. There was no way I would survive, I closed my eyes knowing Master Toa could be dead, the Makuta could have defeated the Toa Nuva and took control of Metru Nui. While here may be my last day as all my hope was gone. Out of nowhere I hear something being cut I opened my eyes looked up and saw a golden being. "Master Toa?" I asked the being. "No but I' m a friend." The being then cut the rope and caught me by the ankle. "Who are you?" "Let me get us down, then I'll tell you who I am." After we got down I looked around and saw I was in Ta Metru with the being that wore gold armour. "I am Takuanuva Toa of Light. Who are you matoran?" "I'm Mazeka, the Matoran that needs help finding someone." Wonder of Artakha ''Mazeka369 April 28, 2009: "Well let me tell you this, the Makuta won the battle and took all the Matoran and Toa to Destral as prisoners." Takanuva stated. "Where is Destral?" I asked. "I wish I knew, but we can't stay here." "I have a plan. Where going to Artakha, to get weapons if we sucide we can find Destral and free them" "Okay, but if your plan fails I'm going back to Metru Nui. I followed the Toa of Light to Ga Metru, where we took a boat and where off to sea. It took seven days to get there and when we got there I saw a gate towering over us and quickly the gates started to open with light gleaming out. I wonder what might be behind the gate, but will find out for our selfs. A New Hero Mazeka369 April 29, 2009: When the gates started to open a Matoran was on the other side, but I couldn't tell if it was a Matoran because the Light coming from in between the two gate doors were so bright. As the figure got closer it was a Matoran, a Matoran of Light. "What are you here for?" He asked. "We're here to ask if we can get some tool or weapon to defeat the Makuta who took all of the Toa and Matoran from Metru Nui as prisoners on Destraal." Takanuva answered. "I'll be right back." The Matoran said while closing the gate. We waited until a voice out of nowhere said: "So the Makuta have tooken control of Metru Nui?" "Not yet, but may be soon they will and that's why we came here." Takanuva aswering the voice's question. "So the Matoran and Toa of Metru Nui are on the island of Destral, so I will send you two back to Metru Nui as Toa with weapons, to learn your powers and that I'll give you." As soon as I was going to say a word we were at Mertu Nui, I felt strange and more powerful, I looked to see if I were still Matoran. I looked to only see that I had been turned into a Toa! Destral Awaits I discovered my new Toa powers with Takanuva. The white spear in my right hand could freeze things and absorbed cold air. In my left hand was a Midak SkyBlaster. A Toa once used one on a makuta and I asked what is that they said it was a Midak SkyBlaster. Also I discovered that my mask allowed me to mute common noises and render the me semi-invisible. Soon as Takanuva and me knew what we could do we went back to Artakha, we were waiting in front of the gates hoping for some Matoran or voice, this time it was the voice. "Have you two Toa learn your Toa powers." "We have." I answered. "I will send you to Destral, good luck." The voice announced. Later Destral is Doom Master Toa May 3, 2009: I saw Mazeka we went to Destral with Takanuva. In Destral It was destroyed. Takanuva had said: "What happend?" Then I saw Rahkshi. "Here we go again." Me and Mazeka said. Mazeka unlocked a new power he shot beams from his hand. I sliced Rahkshi in half. All Rahkshi were gone but I saw this mask Lying on the ground it was Chirox's! We had to get away from Destral quick but then we saw Chirox. He knocked us all out. To Be continued......... Category:User:Mazeka369 Category:Stories Category:Storyline